LED (light emitting diode) based image display systems are known. These known systems are provided with a number of different panels which each have an N×N array of LEDs. Each LED may be a RGB (red/green/blue) LED. Typically, each panel has 2×N drivers, with a driver provided for each row and a driver provided for each column. In these known arrangements, red, green and blue data is cascaded through all of the drivers of the panels. This may result in a relatively large transmission time for the data. The data may be cascaded between the panels using a dedicated transmission media.